Adventure in a run down Shack
by Sarcasticbynature
Summary: I own neither of these characters. This is a naughty story about Bash and Mary giving in to desire during their engagement.


They had just buried Isabel. Bash had explained to Mary that she would be his family and she would be who he fought for. Mary reached up and claimed him with a kiss. He had said he was not Francis. That was true. As Bash wrapped his arms around Mary, she felt an instant protection. The passion between them was still building because it was new. Well, it was new to Mary.

Bash, having loved her many years, found himself fighting to control himself. He didn't want to scare her with his long awaiting passion. He knew that she had been with Francis. But he had always accepted that Mary was not meant to wait for anyone but Francis. But Fate had brought her to him; she was in _his_ arms, kissing _him._ Her hands were sliding through his hair and he felt his wall of self control begin to crack.

The run down shack near the grave was vacant, but no place to take a queen. Bash tried to think of somewhere to go – but he couldn't think of anything. Deciding that he would rather live in this very moment than thinking of anything but her, he returned his focus to their kiss. He wasn't even sure that she wanted him that way. Her kisses grew longer and longer. Bash moved his tongue to her lips and increased his hold on her body. He held her strongly against him, waiting to see if she accepted his kiss.

Mary felt so safe and warm. The fire that had only ever been kindled by Francis began to stir inside her. Caught up in her want, Mary opened her mouth and accepted Bash's tongue.

Bash groaned and lifted her off the ground. He spun her around and slowly moved her towards the shack. Mary paid no attention and only focused on his kisses and running her hands through his hair. She felt the firm wood of the shack against her back as Bash set her carefully on her feet. He did not break the kiss but buried his hands in her hair. Her mouth was so sweet and warm. Her chest heaved against his and he longed to know how her skin felt. He would wait for her signal before he asked for more. Currently, he would have to be satisfied with her wanting to kiss him.

Mary was happily surprised with Bash's masculine woodsy taste. He was so different from Francis. She wondered what kind of lover he would be. The strength in his kisses made her heart race. She let her hands wander to his chest. Her hands encountered the leather sash he wore and she knew she wouldn't be able to get to his skin. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his chest, her head rising and falling as he tried to calm down. Mary stepped back and looked at the ground. Her small hands remained on his hips two seconds too long; and dropped away slowly.

Bash reached out and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it until she looked up at him. He held her gaze, leaned into kiss her as he reached behind her and pushed the door to the shack open. In his mind he hung his head as she turned and entered the shack, still holding his hand.

In reality, she heard the door creak and turned to look before she moved. The shack looked dark and dusty, but private. Mary just wanted this time with Bash to continue. She didn't care what they did as long as they were away from the castle and they stayed in this bubble. Holding his hand and his gaze, she backed into the shack, with no clear idea of what she wanted….just …..more.

Bash, keeping control of himself with effort, used Mary's hand to lead her to the stools by the hearth. He let her settle in her seat and began to tend to the fire. With his back to her, he could feel her eyes on him. He focused on building the fire, giving her time to cool off, in case she wanted to stop what was happening.

Mary, watching him move and bend, was not cooling off. Knowing she should not be here with him. Even as her fiancé, she knew he wasn't fully engaging her heart. She knew he was aware her heart was with Francis, but he still wanted her. She was sure of that. All of his kisses, heartfelt glares and unintentional solicitude for her comfort told her that she was truly in his heart.

Finally, the fire catching, Bash turned and looked to her. He searched for the words to tell her that he had no expectations, that all he wanted was her happiness and safety. Struggling for words, Bash paced back and forth, pausing to grasp at words that just wouldn't convey what he wanted to say.

Mary watched him struggle and her fire rekindled. She recalled the feeling of his hands around her, of his strong arms holding her against him. She was on her feet before she knew what she was doing.

Startled, he put out his hand to steady her and she reached for it. Even through her gloves she could feel the chemistry between them. Just like with Francis…but different than Francis; rougher, yet more sincere.

Sebastian looked down at their hands, and held his breath. He asked himself if it was possible that she wanted him, a bastard, as her lover and her husband. He closed his eyes and waited, foregoing any effort to find words for what he wanted.

Mary, now on her feet, pressed his hand and stepped up to him. Her breath was all that could be heard in the shack. Lifting his hand to her lips she kissed his knuckles with a slow, wet kiss. Bash closed his eyes. Her warm breath covered his hand. He tilted her head up by putting his finger under her chin and lifting. Holding her gaze for a few seconds, he was still unable to form the words he wanted.

Mary saw his struggle and said, "I don't want to talk right now." She held his face in her hands, "Right now I just want to be…with you."

Bash smiled and lifted her to carry her to the large table in the room. He sat her down on it and cleared everything off with a sweep of his arm. Pans and crockery smashed to the ground. Mary smiled and pulled him back to face her. She sat at the edge of the table and Bash was standing facing her.

Mary raised her hands to his cape fasteners. She unclipped them and waited to see what he would do. Bash let the cloak fall and undid her cloak clasp as well. Mary unlaced his vest and let it fall from his arms. Bash moved her hair from her shoulder and kissed her neck. Enjoying the sweet, warm skin and kissing her with long and wet kisses. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and slid her hands under it and across his skin. She let her fingers drag, just touching him with the tips of her fingers. She could feel his small gasps as she moved; to him she was trailing fire. Bash sucked at her neck and began to unlace the ties securing her garments. Mary tried to pull his shirt up over his head but couldn't without his help. Bash straightened up and pulled it off easily. Tossing it aside he turned his attention back to her. Seeing her eyes on his skin and not his face, he stood still and let her look. Mary stretched out her hands and pulled him toward her. She kissed his chest, slowly and enticingly.

Bash bent his head to kiss her hair and his fingers resumed her unlacing. Her corset came off and only her dress was left. Bash lifted her face from his chest and kissed her. Deep kisses filled with want. He lifted her off the table and held her against him. As she was placed back on the table, she felt her skirts had been raised slightly.

Mary wanted Bash's hands all over her. He was kissing her and holding her neck and face. She took hold of his hand and placed it on her thigh. He didn't move it – but continued kissing her, provoking her desire. He spread his hand wide across the delicate skin. Mary tucked her skirt around her hips and opened her knees around his hips. He leaned against the table between her legs. He could feel the lace under-gown against his bare abdomen. He groaned as he pulled her toward the edge and felt her heat against his skin.

Pleased with his groan she pulled his head forward to whisper "Baaaassshhhhh", hotly in his ear. His intensity increased and he pulled her hips to his, hard. She gasped in surprise and leaned back to bare herself to Bash, granting permission to do what he wanted with her.

Taking a second or two to memorialize this moment in his brain, Bash took a breath and yielded to his passion. Sliding an arm around her back he pulled her to his chest and held her up off the table in order to free her skirts to be pulled over her head. Mary smiled, safe in the strength of his arm, she appreciated his suavity. It was a clear answer to her curiosity as to what type of lover he was; tender, caring and safe. She had always known Bash was his own kind of man and followed his code. Mary had such respect for that. As her excitement heightened her mind banished all thoughts aside from the immediate need of her body to meld with Bash.

Sliding his hands under all her layers he found her skin. She was warm, soft and responsive. His touch on her abdomen caused her to break the kiss to gasp with a little pleasure. Mary didn't have to say anything, her body responded easily to Bash. He claimed her lips in a kiss again as he scrunched the dress up her ribs. This time, he broke the kiss to pull her dress off.

When she was free from the dress she was left only in her barest underwear. Bash stood transfixed looking at her body. Mary gave him the courtesy of letting him look. The lust filled his eyes just before hers filled her own. He lifted her up to him and pressed her naked chest against his own. Burying his head in her neck he just held her to him. The touch of their skin was exciting Mary too. She placed little breathy kisses against his ear.

"You feel so…" Mary moaned as she wrapped her legs around him.

Desperation mounting, Bash moved around the room with her, kissing her and leaning her back against first this wall, then that one. Finally, he put her back on the table and massaged her hips while catching her underwear with his finger and pulled it off of her. Bash stood in front of the naked woman he had wanted for a long time and thought he would never have. He brought her heat to his abdomen again and slid his hand to her thighs.

Knowing the next step was his pants, Mary slowly unlaced them, holding Bash's gaze the whole time. His breathing was as fast as hers. As she unlaced him, she read in his eyes his love for her. Mary hoped he could see something similar in her own eyes for him. Finished unlacing, Mary shoved his pants below his hips and exposed him. Her heart beat faster when she finally saw him. She reached for it and Bash let her touch him. He felt weak in his knees. However, when Mary went to position him to enter her, he stopped her.

Confused, Mary looked like she wanted to say something, but Bash interrupted her. "Let me do this for you first," he said, dropping to his knee. Placing gentle kisses on her thighs he worked his way up to her heat. She was damp, but he wanted her soaking. He licked her with his wide tongue and she cried out and bucked her hips. Bash smiled, held her hips down and did it again. He licked and sucked her until she was dripping. Her juices were so sweet and Bash lapped up what her could until he felt her body shudder in pleasure. She climaxed and lay exposed on the table while she came back to earth. Bash wiped his face and stood up between her legs, inches from her soaking wet pussy. Bash was more than ready to take her, but he wanted her to tell him she was ready, so he just stroking her thighs tenderly, letting her know he was there and would wait.

Mary finally opened her eyes and stared at Bash with a passionate fire in her eyes. She said quietly, "Take me, Bash"'.

That was all he needed. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her slowly. She was soaking wet which let him slide right in. Mary gasped and sat up to grab his face and kiss him. He Kissed her back and slowly started to withdraw and push in again. Mary moaned into their kiss. Bash was moaning too. They were holding each other and kissing like the heated lovers they were. As Bash's thrusts got more forceful Mary broke the kiss and concentrated on his nipples. She thumbed and licked them as he moaned and kept thrusting into her. Mary leaned back as Bash went faster. Soon she was writhing on th table grasping to hold his flesh and having to be content with holding the stong forearms that were holding her hips.

"Baaassshhhh" she moaned. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. H rested on hand on Mary's soft mound of curls between her legs. Mary bucked again, so he increased his pressure and rubbed her clit gently.

"Bash! Oh MY -!" Mary cried out as she went over the edge and climaxed. Bash was right there with her. "Maarrryyyy" he moaned as he pumped into her one last time, and emptied himself. He held her tightly and kissed her neck as her spasms decreased and they breathed heavily in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Bash kissed her passionately and lifted her off table to set her on the floor. His hold tightened as they stood there and kissed, never wanting to get dressed and leave their bubble.


End file.
